Always by Your Side
by smartnerd12
Summary: The two war gods were always rivals. That is, until one of them confessed his love for the other. Will she feel the same way about him? This is my first fanfic. Please don't judge too harshly. Rated T just in case. :)
1. Chapter 1

Always by Your Side

**A/N: This is my first ever story, so if you find anything that displeases you, tell me. I'm really nervous about this, but I hope you guys find the time to review this so I can get feedback on what my audience feels about it.**

**Oh, and I don't own Greek mythology. I don't see how you can own a religion, but it's still not mine and will never be.**

-o0o-

**Ares**

My heart was beating faster and faster. Beads of sweat were forming on my face, yet there were none on hers. Our swords clashed again and again. I knew I was going to lose; I always did. But something felt different today, something wasn't right. Was I winning? Is that even possible? Perhaps it was this small moment of confusion that allowed Athena to swing and knock me backwards.

"I win!" she shouted. She serenely offered me a hand, but I pushed it away and was laying on the floor of the arena. "Ares, you need to get up." I grunted and slowly stood up. "I almost beat you for once," I murmured. Athena laughed. "I was going easy on you the whole time. That was, until you let your guard down." I scowled at her.

We calmly walked to Hephaestus's workshop together. Clang clang clang! "Brother, could you spare me a minute?" I called as I walked in.

**Athena**

I stayed behind at the entrance, not wanting to intrude. Loud whispers could be heard, and I caught some words. "-gift...tomorrow...room." My eyebrows knitted together as I pondered the meaning of these words. _Was he trying to please Aphrodite with a present?_ I thought.

I stopped myself. What was this feeling, this emotion that was stirring in my heart? Was it jealousy? I paused. _Did I just have romantic feelings for Ares?_ I shook it off. _It __i__s not possible. I do not think anymore of Ares than a brother._ Just then, he walked out with a grin on his face. "I'll see you later," I stated, and walked to my chambers.

When I arrived, I stripped off my armor and sandals, leaving me only with a chiton. I lay down on my bed. The soft, linen sheets comforted me. _I do not like Ares_, I thought, burying myself with the pillows. _I am a maiden goddess and will always be. _That was the perfect moment for Ares to walk in.

**Ares**

"What are you doing?" I ask. Athena pulls up the sheets and growls, "Get out of my room, or I will tell father that you are-"

"That I'm what? There's nothing to blame me for, Athena. I'm just paying you a visit."

"Since when did you ever come see me in my chambers?"

"I...um..." I sigh. She was right; I guess I don't really have a good reason to be here. But how else can I tell her of my profound love?

Athena closes her eyes. "Begone, Ares. I have to rest, and you are being such a nuisance. Please, just go." I nod and leave without another word.

-o0o-

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that it's so short, I hope that the next chapter will be longer. Please review this, I want to know what my audience thinks about this. If you guys feel like I need to do something about the storyline/plot, I would try to shape this fan fiction the best I could into my plans and yours. Again, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Always by Your Side

**A/N: Thanks for everything guys. I've read the reviews... I'm so glad you love it. I'll try my best to keep you satisfied!**

**I've read a lot of fan fictions lately to give me some inspiration for later chapters. So if some of the concepts in this story are similar to yours, I deeply apologize.**

**I'm sorry if this is a little late. Writer's block has been killing me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek mythology.**

-o0o-

**Ares**

Days passed. It became harder and harder to talk to Athena. Our godly duties both kept us occupied. I tried my best to converse with her, but I would always get interrupted. I will find a way.

**Athena**

By the time Persephone had to reunite with Hades, I realized that something was going on. Ares had been acting very strange lately. I want to talk to him about his odd behavior, but he is often busy. I don't know if I should tell Zeus about any of this. I think this over and over with each passing hour, wondering if the right time would present itself.

**Ares**

I walked out to the main plaza to find it unsurprisingly empty. Of course. Everyone would be at the feast today. Zeus had invited not only the Olympians, but many others as well. I left the banquet early to see the sun set in the west. The sky was already a hazy pink. It seemed like everything was going along smoothly... That was, before I saw _her. _She was truly stunning. _I love how the sun's light just catches in her wavy hair. Her piercing grey eyes. Perfection, _I thought. I walked over to the bench on which she was sitting, only to see the sadness on her face. "What's wrong, Athena?" I asked. Athena shook her head and murmured, "Leave me. Besides, you have no reason to be here, whereas I do." I sat down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Athena. Please. Tell me what is bothering you."

**Athena**

_Why is Ares suddenly soft hearted? _I thought. _Perhaps he is drunk and had too much wine. _"I-I can't tell you Ares. It's too personal." He nods and pulls me into a warm embrace. I have never been aware of the warmth of his skin. I hugged Ares a little tighter, knowing that I can trust him. I looked up to his face. The battle scars were still there, very much faded. The sun was sinking below the horizon. Our eyes locked; that is when our lips had met.

**A/N: So what do you think? :) I'm really happy about how this turned out. Please review! It means a lot to me!**


End file.
